


For the Good of the Kingdom

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Series: Love & Duty [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Duty, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fighting, First Time Blow Jobs, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a few OCs - Freeform, religious aspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor has found comfort and happiness serving his beloved king as a loyal breeder, and they are expecting their first child soon.But the station isn't permanent, and he isn't the only one looking to fill the role to gift the kingdom the perfect heir.





	1. A Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all liked Highest Honor so much that we decided to write a sequel- it was originally supposed to be short, but ended up being nearly 20k words! So please enjoy as we post it ♥

Thor smiled to himself as he watched his king sleep. It had been a previously long day for Loki, filled with ambassador greetings and foreign affairs, all of whom were here in celebration and eager to meet with the King of Asgard. It was a headache really. A wonderfully social and taxing headache.

One which Thor eagerly soothed away as soon as he had returned to the bedroom. 

 

The large blond caressed Loki’s cheek, slowly sliding down his neck and over his swollen breasts down to the very round belly. His king was with child after that very first night together, and Thor couldn't be happier. He loved how Loki looked even more beautiful pregnant, and the breeder could hardly keep his hands off of him. Not that Loki would want him to, though.

 

Keeping his hand on Loki’s tummy, Thor leaned up to kiss Loki’s cheek, then his forehead, the corner of his lips, before he began to stir awake.

“Good morning, my King.” Thor said with a smile when green eyes slid open to meet his own, and he caught the sleepy man in a kiss finally on his lips.

 

Loki reciprocated the sweet kiss and turned slightly, groaning at the strain on his lower back. Thor pulled an extra pillow from the side of the bed and placed it under his hip and Loki sighed in relief. He looked up at his breeder lovingly and pursed his lips for another kiss, which was given instantly. Those pink lips slid down to gently suckle at his breasts for a moment each, and then to kiss the swell of his stomach. 

 

“Our little one was restless last night. I think it tires of meeting airheaded diplomats day in and day out as well.” Loki sighed, watching the father of his child rest his ear to his pregnant belly. The king had never felt such contentment with another being in his life- the bonding they were forging was strong and good. Even if Loki should take other breeders into his bed, he would always love Thor as his first. 

 

“How go your lessons in child rearing?” Loki asked. He had meant to inquire the night before, but the stress had been too much for any sort of meaningful talking. 

 

Thor hummed and smiled again, for a moment swearing he could hear the small flutter of a heartbeat before he looked up to Loki, bearded cheek still cuddled close to his belly.    
  
"It's going fantastically." He declared, kissing the bump again before slowly ascending up Loki's body. "It's a lot more intense than I initially thought it would be, so many small things I hadn't thought about, so I'm glad I'm getting to learn all of it to give our baby the best. As they deserve," he kissed Loki again, "Just like their beautiful mother."    
  
While there had been so much to learn, and still more, Thor was eager and he took it all to heart, committing to memory everything from proper feeding and bathing, what to teach at what age, to care if the infant should become ill. There was so much to remember but Thor was more than ready.    
  
The midwives had been closely monitoring Loki's pregnancy, giving milestones and each one had met up to expectancy. It was healthy, and they expected Loki to birth within the month.

 

The pregnancy had revealed a softness to Thor that the king had not expected. He was doted upon by the man every waking moment they spent together. 

 

“The midwives believe my milk will drop early. They say you should suckle when it does, so I may avoid discomfort.” Loki mused in between kisses. “My sweet breeder.” 

 

There was a brief knock at the door and servants brought in the usual large fare of food. 

 

“Eat, my sweetling.” Loki urged. 

 

The smell of the food was enticing, and Thor kissed Loki one more time before slipping from the bed.    
On a plate, he put on fruits and meats and eggs, and poured a cup of floral tea. It was strong, and helped with ease any sort of morning sickness Loki may have had with the baby.    
  
Balancing all the things with practiced ease, Thor brought them back to the bed, peeling apart sections of an orange to press to his king's lips.    
  
It was something the blond had always done; making sure Loki not only ate, but ate enough. And now that he was eating for two, Thor had been even more insistent.

 

Loki accepted the food and leaned into Thor's warm embrace. The pregnancy had not only brought out a kindness in the breeder, but also a clinginess in the king. He wanted to be touching thor almost all hours of the day, and especially at night. The king knew this sudden dependency and comfort he found in Thor made the breeder happy and important. But Thor should feel important regardless- he was the king’s first breeder. 

 

Loki watched as between slow bites to the king, the father of his child would wolf down as much food as he could. Alongside lessons in child rearing, thor was still undergoing rigorous physical training to keep up his strength. The king had insisted for he still very much craved his breeder's handsome body. 

 

“Thor.” He said softly, looking down at his stomach suddenly. “Look- our babe kicks.” 

 

Thor perked up and abandoned the food in favor of putting both hands on Loki's belly.    
He had missed the first few kicks when the child was just getting big enough to do so, and since, Thor had been absolutely determined no to miss another.   
  
He was about to say something when he felt just the slightest little knock against his palm, followed by another slightly harder one. A broad grin spread on Thor's face as he looked up at Loki excitedly.    
  
"Our baby is already so eager to come out and see us," he chuckled, bending down to kiss the spot the baby had kicked. "Eager to fight and play and see the world~" Thor was speaking directly to the baby with his lips still caressing Loki's swell.

 

Loki smiled down at his breeder and bump. 

 

“Yes.... Our baby shall be so loved.” Loki agreed. Thor was kissing his stomach fondly and it made him warm and happy. At the thought, his mind turned to Thor. Unlike how Loki had been raised, the king was determined that any offspring by Thor would respect the breeder. Loki refused to say he loved Thor- but.... he was very attached to him. 

 

“My sweetling, let us enjoy a private dinner tonight.” Suggested the king. 

 

Thor's eyes flickered up to meet Loki's, already a spark of lust behind a small smirk.    
Usually the king took his supper among his council and ambassadors and whomever was important who was visiting. And these days that seemed to be every night with an abundance of people in anticipation for the birth of a new heir.    
  
So shirking them off for a private supper with Thor was a surprise, and a very very pleasant one at that.   
"I would be honored." Thor said cheekily, rising up Loki's body once more, pausing to sample each of Loki's breasts leisurely, before kissing him.    
"Would you like anything in particular?" Thor was already making plans to spoil Loki through dinner, and then through dessert, and then even more after.

 

Loki let out a soft whine, arousal tugging at his body. 

 

“I think I want to finish breakfast.” Loki murmured, his legs spreading. Thor gave him a devious smile and they laid back fully on the bed. “I think you need to finish eating as well.” 

 

His head fell back as Thor’s head dipped between his legs, and he let out a soft sigh as his breeder began to lap at the wetness there. 

 

Thor had yet to grow tired of dining on his favorite food. He parted the king's lips to reveal the pink bud and he teased and tasted it with vigor.    
He traced his tongue along and crossed it, dipping down further to lick at his entrance before returning to his clit.    
  
His other hand slid up Loki's thigh, gently grasping his cock for a few lazy strokes. He thumbed over the head, smearing the small bead of precum that had welled up there.   
  
"I swear you taste better every day." Thor moaned, slightly muffled from his position. He pulled away just enough to insert two fingers into his king.

 

Due to his size, Loki could only lay back and take what Thor gave him. He knew it excited his breeder, especially considering it was his child that partially incapacitated Loki. But thor was never cruel nor was he ever anything but accommodating to Loki's wants and needs. 

 

“Oh-" Loki had been looking down at the top of Thor’s head over the swell of his belly, but let it drop back onto the pillows. His eyes slid shut as he surrendered himself to the thrill of arousal that surged down his body all the way to his toes. “Mmm- yes, taste me.” 

 

Thor hummed in pleasure, further burying his face into Loki's pussy and scissored his fingers, jolting the king to more awareness with the intensity before the breeder slowed down again, smiling at the sounds it pulled from him.    
  
Thor had found ways to keep Loki thoroughly entertained and pleased almost every night since their first meeting, never giving him the chance to be bored.    
The breeder withdrew his fingers from Loki's now soaking hole and slipped further between his round cheeks to tease the tight puckered hole. He used Loki's own juices to slicken it, and pressed his third finger inside and the other two back into his warm slit.   
  
Thor rocked his hand slowly in and out, keeping his pace a contrast to the way he licked away at Loki's clit.    
  


Loki let out a low whine, his thighs coming to close around Thor's head. 

 

“Ah!” Loki cried, his pussy letting out a small gush of liquid. He panted, and tried to wiggle away as he was overstimulated. His breeder was slicking his cock, and they made eye contact as thor entered him. 

 

“Ohh, Thor-" Loki whimpered. 

 

Thor moaned lowly, feeling Loki's warm channel tight around his cock. He kept on hand on the king’s hip, and the other on the side of his belly as he gently thrusted.    
  
It had become sort of a delicate balance to be able to fuck Loki in this condition, always making sure he wasn't jostling him too hard for discomfort, but riding the line.   
  
"You look so beautiful," Thor smiled down at Loki, watching as with each thrust his full breasts bounced. His hand left the side of his swell to take one in his warm palm, rolling the right but between his thick fingers.

 

With the pregnancy, Loki's body was even more sensitive, especially his breasts. He groaned as he was played with, and let out another whine as the blond leaned down to suckle at one. They had been so heavy, especially in the past few days and Loki was actually eager for his milk to let. It would ease his discomfort greatly if thor could feed. 

“Oh!” He yelped when Thor hit the right spot. “Oh! There! Thor- there!” 

 

Thor stroked at the exact right spot that made his king gasp and squeal under him, and he licked and teased the other nipple as he did.    
  
His grip on his hip tightened,  firmly keeping Loki in place and unable to move away, and he could feel the knot starting to tighten at the base of his cock.    
He slipped a hand between them again, fingers rubbing Loki's clit and making him whine loudly while the breeders mouth was still sucking at his tit.

 

The king moaned out as he came, but Thor kept moving within him. His legs kicked slightly at the pressure, but finally his breeder made a low growling noise and knotted within him. 

 

“Fuck-" Loki gritted out. The midwives had encouraged daily if not multiple sexual encounters, all with Thor knotting as deep as possible. It would help stretch his passageway for the baby, but it still burned and wasn't entirely pleasant when he wasn't in heat. Slowly, ever so slowly, the swelling died down and Thor slipped out from between his legs. Loki panted as he finally closed them, and found he was still being fed. 

 

“I shall grow too fat, Thor.” Loki complained as a thick slice of bread was placed at his lips. 

 

Thor couldn't help but chuckle but he kept the bread poised at Loki's mouth until the king finally accepted it, if not a little hesitantly.    
"If that were true, it just means more of you to cherish and spoil."    
  
The breeder turned back to the place to some more cut fruit.    
"Besides, you need to eat more to keep up your strength," he popped a grape into his mouth before coming back to Loki's side with some cuts of melon. "Our baby needs to grow big and strong, starting with his mother."

 

Loki accepted the food with a pout, but it was only in jest. 

 

“You are getting too comfortable ordering the king around.” Murmured the king, but the smile never left his face. Loki had his breeder sit him up so the slaves coming into the room could assist him to the bathing chamber. “Are you coming, sweetling?” 

 

"Of course, my king." Thor smiled again, putting a hand on Loki's lower back as the slaves helped Loki stand and escorted him towards the bath chambers.   
  
Already the deep tub was filled with warm water, saturating the air in a pleasant steam and the scent of pine and sandalwood. The slaves, each holding one of Loki's hands, guided their king into the water.    
  
Thor followed behind, briefly considering smacking that pretty pert ass before him but he refrained himself. There was a time and place for all that, but it still made the blond smirk. As the slaves helped settle Loki, the breeder took to picking out a few soaps and cloths to bring to the tub as well.

 

Loki waited till Thor was seated behind him to settle back against his broad chest. They bathed, with some assistance from the slaves. Loki's eyes slipped closed at one point as he was so relaxed and lulled into a peaceful sleep. Thor had shooed away the slaves as Loki rested, his knees propped up out of the water, the swell of his belly showing. 

 

“Mm...” He groaned when the baby kicked him. “The baby, Thor.” 

 

"Mm?" Thor had been in his own thoughts when Loki spoke, but he looked down to his belly. He brought his hands up the sides again, smiling when he felt the smell movement again and saw just the faintest bit of jiggle.    
  
"Wow, quite active this morning I see." Thor chuckled. It meant a strong child, and it also meant Loki would more than likely be woken up by the tyke's movements. They were already giving Loki issues with swollen feet (which Thor rubbed every evening), and growing pains, and very strange cravings.    
  
Thor had found that last one out when his king had demanded smoked fish layered with blackberry jam.    
"Be still, little one." Thor hummed to the baby. "You'll have plenty of time to run around and terrorize the palace when you come into the world."

 

Loki let out a happy sigh and leaned closer into Thor. 

 

\---

 

The king was walking slowly down the corridor to his chambers, aided by a few slaves. It was more of a waddle. He was stubbornly making his way, however. Soon, the midwives would insist on bedrest. The king was  _ not _ looking forward to that. 

 

As he waddled back to thor for their private dinner, he felt a sudden drop from his chest and looked to see his tunic had two wet spots. His milk had let. 

 

“Hurry, I must let Thor feed.” Loki murmured, more to himself than to the slaves. 

 

Thor had been making sure supper was perfectly arranged when he heard the doors open, and he looked up with a greeting on the tip of his tongue, but frowned seeing the slight look of discomfort on Loki's face as he was escorted into the chambers.    
  
"My king," Thor left the table and came up to Loki, taking the spot of one of the servants at his side. "Are you alright?"    
"His milk has come," the other servant answered with a very faint smile and glanced down to Loki's chest, to where Thor followed and he noticed the small spots.

 

“Everyone but Thor may leave.” Loki said as he was helped to the bed by his breeder. Even with the last of the help shuffling out, Loki was already opening his tunic to reveal his tender and very swollen breasts. He sat back and beckoned for Thor to join him. “Please, sweetling, please feed.” 

 

Thor deftly helped Loki undress, noting that his breasts did indeed look heavier than even just this morning. Once he was free of his tunic, Thor pressed him back into the stacked pillows so he could relax.   
  
The blond positioned himself over Loki, his nipples still wet from the milk he had leaked.    
Thor didn't keep him waiting, and gently took one of Loki's nipples into his mouth and sucked.    
  
He was surprised at the ready flow of warm milk that washed into his mouth. It was sweet, and Thor suckled again and was rewarded with another strong stream of milk.    
He gently massaged the other breasted, easing the soreness until he could help drain that one as well.

 

Loki sighed in utter relief as the pressure was alleviated for a bit. He whispered a quiet thank you and gently stroked Thor's blond hair as the man fed. It almost felt to the king that his heart was jumping in its chest cavity, and he smiled fondly down at Thor. 

 

“What would I ever do without you?” He mused quietly, his heart skipping a beat as Thor smiled up at him. Before he could stop himself- “I hope our babe looks like you.” 

 

Thor looked up at him again, this time a little surprised and touched. He pulled off of Loki's breast, licking the pert nipple clean before he moved over to the other.   
"They would miss your stunning green eyes," he said with a wink and began to suckle, drinking down the sweet liquid with a soft moan.    
  
Though Thor didn't say it, the statement made his heart swell with warmth.    
He was a breeder, meant only to sire a child, and help raise them as they were young. Most breeders were used as simple tools to acquiring an heir, but Thor had felt a special connection to his king since their first meeting.    
  
He dare not give that feeling a name, however. A breeder was not meant to have those sort of emotions to their users.    
But Thor couldn't help being absolutely charmed by the handsome royal.

 

“And they would miss your handsome looks... it's a face I don't find tiring to look at.” Loki sighed. He stroked thor’s face again. “I truly would not mind our child having your features.” 

 

Yes, he could imagine a blond babe suckling at his breast every day, smiling up at him with a toothless smile. 

 

“My sweetling...” He sighed again. “What do you wish to name the child?” 

 

Thor hummed again. That was another privilege seldom offered to breeders, and he pulled off of Loki's breast.   
A name for the heir of Asgard-, it was not as simple as picking out any baby name. This one needed to be unisex, for it would be an heir if they did not take after their mother and possess both parts of female and male.    
  
It was a long and well known tradition, and was believed that the perfect ruler could ONLY be perfect if they embodied the balance of feminine and masculine energies. Therefore it only made sense that bi-gender was seen as holy and royal.   
  
While not all children born of the perfect gender were born with both, Loki's line had always produced strong heirs. And they would need a strong name to accompany them.   
Thor would be lying if he said he hadn't already been thinking of several names.   
  
"Mm.... Jorunn?.. or maybe Eira?"

 

Loki looked down at him with a smile. 

 

“It shall be fully up to you, Thor.” Loki said, and then had the man sit as the king tucked his breasts behind a sheet. “I know, traditionally, breeders are often hidden in the shadows. But I wish for you to fully be apart of our child's life, sweetling.” 

 

He pulled the blond head back to his chest and kissed the top of it. 

 

“These past eight months have been some of my happiest.” Loki confessed quietly. 

 

Thor looked up to Loki again.   
"Truely?" And Thor grinned when Loki nodded affirmation. He took up the king's slender hand into his own, kissing the knuckles.    
"Loki," he leaned himself up to kiss him on the lips. "Being here with you, not just to warm your bed at night or to perform duties, but to honestly spend time with you, has given me so much joy,"    
  
It was the honest truth, and that feeling that he refused to name warmed his chest again. He nestled his head in the crook of Loki's shoulder and neck, kissing the spot sweetly.    
Thor would be involved with the baby, like a real father, and it made him so much more excited than he already was. He already loved the babe with all his heart.   
  


Loki pulled Thor's head back up for a sweet kiss. 

 

“I'm glad you are in our lives.” Loki murmured as their hands rested on the swell of his belly. 

 

\----

 

It had been a week since the birth and Loki was more than in love, even if the kingdom was disappointed. Their child had been born with only male genitalia, and thus would be only destined to take over the throne if a child was not born with both. But Loki and Thor could have cared less about succession and bloodlines for the time being. All they knew was their perfect little boy was nestled in their loving arms. 

 

“Oh, little Eira...” Loki cooed. The baby had black hair with stunning blue eyes. The midwives warned the color could deepen to brown with time, but both parents knew it didn't matter. This was their little joy. 

 

“Sweetling, look how he smiles in his sleep. What do you suppose he dreams of?” Loki asked, sighing dreamily. 

 

"Oh, his mother's sweet smiling face, definitely." Thor grinned knowing his answer was cheesy, but he didn't care. He had been gently rubbing the babe's cheek affectionately when he had gently grasped Thor's finger.   
His little hand barely fit around the digit and the breeder's heart melted even further.    
  
He chuckled when Loki scoffed at his answer, and he leaned their heads together as the watched their child sleep.    
"Or perhaps he smiles because he knows he's the cutest goddamn thing in the kingdom." Another cheesy answer that made Thor chuckle again.

 

Loki chuckled softly, and turned, kissing his breeder's face. 

 

“I believe the latter is more true. Sweetling, can you take him to bed? And then come back to me.” Loki requested against his lips. 

 

"Yes, my king." Thor smiled, stealing one more kiss before pulling away and gently taking the baby from Loki's arms.    
Eira barely stirred during the transfer, snuggling closer into the warm soft blankets.   
  
Thor found himself humming faintly, a lullaby who's words he'd long forgotten, and kept him in his arms until the song was finished.    
He laid him down in the bassinet.   
"Sleep well, little prince." He whispered, leaning down to softly kiss his cheek.    
  
He drew the shrouds around the bed so the soft fire light would not disturb him, and finally made his way back to Loki.    
"He might actually sleep for a few straight hours."

 

“Then we must sleep.” Loki whispered, snuggling into his breeder's side. Thor drew him close and Loki hummed softly as they snuggled into each other. “He is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.... did we truly create him?” 

 

The bed was warm and Loki felt at ease. His body still ached from the birth a few days earlier, but he was comfortable in the blond’s arms. 

 

Thor kissed the top of Loki's head, and the lazily twirled a lock of long black hair between his fingers.   
"You know that he is going to use those big eyes to get away with everything," Thor smirked. But he too was still amazed every time he looked at Eira.    
  
Life. They had created a tiny child that was so small Thor was sure he could fit in one palm. Living, breathing smiling. It was a wonderfully foreign feeling that no amount of studying could prepare a parent.

 

“Yes... Yes he is.” Loki laughed. “Can you imagine when he starts speaking? I fear i will grow too addicted to his voice.” 

 

He kissed the hand resting on his chest and looked up at Thor. 

 

“He will be a wonderful elder brother.” He murmured. “I know he will be guided well...” 

 

This made the blond pull him up into another kiss. The tender attitude had continued, and it made Loki swoon for Thor. The best parts of his days were when he was wrapped up in the man's arms with Eira suckling at his breast. 

 

Thor kissed Loki's temple.    
"He will make us so proud."    
  
Thor knew eventually they would have to try again for another heir, but for right now, everything was perfect.  Their son was perfect.    
Thor had worried once their child had been born, the king would shy away from the breeder's constant presence and affection.   
  
But if anything, Loki had been even closer to him and Thor couldn't fully express how happy it made him.   
Thor felt Loki relaxing further, and glanced down to see his eyes had closed.    
"Good night, my king." Thor said softly.   
  
\--   
  
Time seemed to fly by, and before they knew it, little Eira was learning as fast as Thor could teach. As much as one could teach a three month old that at.   
  
But he was enraptured by the toys Thor played with him with, especially a very floppy bunny the breeder had made himself.    
But his favorite, and possibly Thor's as well, type of play was simply making funny faces and noises.    
  
The sounds of Eira's laughter filled the chambers as Thor held him in his arms crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, cooing at the infant.    
  


Loki was entering into the nursery when he heard his boys giggling. 

 

“Do I hear my angels laughing?” He asked, a bright smile on his face as he kissed the back of Thor's head. “Is my little baby hungry?” 

 

Thor handed over the babe and Loki pulled his tunic up. Eira latched on instantly, and Thor gently kissed his other tit, suckling for a moment. Loki let him, and made a noise of refusal when Thor tried to pull away. 

 

“Let Eira suckle from the wet nurse. I've not fed you since yesterday morn.” 

 

"Mmm," Thor hummed approval of the idea, still tasting Loki's breast for a moment before he did pull away. Although Loki didn't really NEED Thor to drink from him now that Eira was, both of them had found they absolutely loved the intimacy it gave between the two of them.    
  
Eira wasn't picky about where his food came from, so Millie, the royal wet nurse, had been utilized on these such occasions.    
Thor had taken the babe to her, and she smiled widely and took him with gentle care.    
He kissed him one more time before returning to his king.   
  
They moved towards the large bed, while Thor kissed him, keeping his hands on Loki's hips to guide him as he walked backwards.

 

Loki sighed into the kiss, falling back onto the bed with Thor. Their lips stayed connected, and Loki was swiftly and fully undressed for the breeder's hands to roam all over him. The arousal was quite minimal- it was the skin to skin they really craved. 

 

“Sit back, darling.” Loki said as they broke for air. Following the blond, Loki crawled up the bed with him, and seated himself in his lap. This put him at the perfect height for Thor to latch on. “I think my milk is making you stronger, sweetling.” 

 

Loki meant his words. Thor seemed to have gained more muscle in the past few months. At first, the king had been shy in revealing his postpartum body to the breeder, but then he had realized how much stronger Thor seemed, and how willing he was to worship the king's body still. While Loki was under strict orders to have absolutely no vaginal penetration, it didn't mean Thor was unable to pleasure him in other ways. 

 

Thor drank deeply from Loki, moaning softly at the sweet taste filled his mouth. He cupped his other breast, thumb gliding over the erect nipple. Teasing it slightly, Thor could feel a little wetness between his fingers.    
  
He had missed the weight of Loki on top of him, and he trailed his other hand up a smooth thigh.    
It had been sort of a long road to get Loki comfortable to be naked around him again, but Thor loved every inch, kissed every stretch mark, and and by proof of his slight hard on under the king, showed just how beautiful he found him regardless.   
  
The hand that had been on Loki's tight slipped to his lap to where he grasped his cock, lazily stroking him as he moved to the other breast.

 

Loki smiled down at him and let out a low groan as he too became aroused. 

 

“Darling-" Loki gasped as a slickened finger teased between his cheeks. Part of Thor's apparent breeder training was being prepared and able to prepare Loki for sex at anytime. “Oh-" 

 

The gentle sucking at his breast and the stimulation made him groan again. Just as he was ready to lean back and let Thor have his way with him, a knock at his door interrupted them.

 

Thor could have positively growled at the sudden interruption. Just when they thought they could get away with a little bit of time to themselves.    
Thor licked Loki's nipple as he pulled off, tongue sweeping up any remaining milk.    
  
He lay Loki back onto the bed right as another knock sounded and Thor couldn't hide the annoyed breath that left him.   
He went to the door and opened it, blinking at the man standing there. He was smaller, with dirty blond hair and a matching beard and moustache that had been impeccably groomed, giving him an almost swashbuckler appearance.   
  
"Can I help you?" Thor was mostly blocking the doorway. If it were a message, the breeder could relay it himself.

 

“I've a gift for his majesty.” The man said. Loki perked up at hearing Fandral’s voice drift into the room. He grabbed a blanket and sat up, wrapping it mostly around himself. 

 

“Darling, let him pass.” Loki ordered softly. Thor turned and let Fandral pass. Along with the advisor, a man came with him. He was taller than Thor, and nearly twice as wide. A band around his neck denoted he was a breeder. 

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Fandral? It must be very important indeed if you've interrupted my coupling.” Loki drawled out lazily. 

 

Thor immediately balked at the other breeder, both of them silently sizing each other up. The tall red headed man stood stone still beside Fandral who smiled warmly at his king before bowing.    
  
"My king," he greeted, noticing as Thor moved back to Loki's side. "I must say you're looking quite radiant today. I'm so pleased your recovery from Prince Eira's deliver has gone so smoothly."   
  
Thor wanted to ask him why he was here. With another damn breeder. But Thor knew his place, and stayed quiet.   
  
"I wanted to address you about the topic of children. As you know, the whole kingdom was delighted you brought a healthy child into the world. However, duty demands one of ... The right gender." Fandral's eyes lingered on Thor for a moment before returning to Loki's.

 

The king felt Thor's arms wrap around him, very defensively. Any insinuations that their child was less than perfect were affronts to Thor himself and Loki understood why. Eira was perfect. 

 

“Yes....” Loki slowly agreed, tilting his head to the side, eyes closing as Thor kissed his neck possessively. “Duty to gods and country...” 

 

After Thor gently nipped him, Loki opened his eyes again. 

 

“My dear adviser, you did interrupt a session to rectify the situation.” Loki turned his head and let Thor catch his mouth in a kiss. “Surely you do not wish to be the one to blame for delaying an heir, sweet Fandral.” 

 

"Of course not, sire. In fact, I have come to rectify the issue, and one I am sure you will find most entertaining. As it stands your current breeder..." He watched as Thor slid his hands around Loki's midsection, his eyes boring into Fandral's as if warning him to choose his words carefully.    
"Has failed. Both the kingdom, the gods, and you my king. I offer a new, better fix so that your next child would be a suitable heir."   
  
Fandral stepped to the side, signalling the huge man to come forward and display himself.   
"His name is Volstagg. I had heard rumor of your 'preference' for build and height, and as you can plainly see, he exceeds in both. He is most virile, and has been taught many forms from all nine realms in order to please you my lord."   
  
"The position for the King's breeder is already occupied." Thor nearly snarled the words.    
  
"Ah, perhaps at present moment. But duty is duty, breeder. You did not produce a bigendered child for your king, so replacement is most logical for the good of the people and the good of the royal family."

 

Loki raised a brow, looking almost amused if it were not the thin pursing of his lips that showed his displeasure. 

 

“Hmm...” Loki's eyes slid over Volstagg, and noted he  _ did _ like what he saw. The red headed giant noticed and flexed his muscles. Despite the temptation, and there  _ was _ temptation, Loki's eyes flickered back to Fandral’s smug, handsome face. 

 

“I was quite unaware you spoke for the king, Fandral.” He said coldly. 

 

Fandral's smile faltered, but only slightly.    
"Forgive me, my king. I meant no such offense." Fandral bowed again. "I nearly wished to state the present situation so that your breeder would understand that his wants should not proceed your majesty's needs."   
  
"I understand exactly what our king needs," Thor retorted immediately. "Your assumptions of my incapabilities is an insult to me, but worse, an insult to the king."   
  
Fandral's smile was back.    
"Oh dear, I did not mean to upset your breeder, sire. And I do hope you see that I wish to make no insult upon you whatsoever."

 

“Patience, darling.” Loki cooed to Thor softly. Just at that moment, Millie walked in with a smiling Eira, who was placed into Loki's outstretched arms. Thor's arms wrapped around them protectively, and they looked down at the little angel in their arms. This child  _ was _ perfect. He was both of their firsts. And Loki knew Thor would love more children. Not to rule the kingdom, but because he was a natural parent. The thought made Loki look up at his two uninvited guests. 

 

“We shall discuss this at a later time, Fandral. Good day.” Loki dismissed them, and turned to kiss Thor's cheek, then Eira’s, who was falling asleep in their arms. 

 

Fandral hesitated a moment, but bowed deeply.    
"Of course, your majesty. Enjoy the lovely day, and with my deepest respect, I pray you consider my offer."   
With that and another boiling glare from Thor, Fandral turned heel and left the king's quarters with Volstagg in tow.    
  
The red head spared one last glance at the pale king, smiling before shutting the door with a soft click.   
Thor was fuming, and even the gentleness of his sweet son sleeping did not quench it.   
  
"You've barely recovered from our first child, and already they seek to push another breeder onto you." Thor didn't voice his jealousy. He didn't have to, as it was written all over his face. It there was one thing Thor had always had difficulties with it was lying.

 

Loki looked up at his breeder, smiling at him. 

 

“Our first child?” He asked innocently. Eira shifted in his sleep, a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. The king looked down at his baby, then back at Thor. “Do you wish to be the one to give our little one a sibling?” 

 

"Of course I do. More than anything, my king," Thor said without hesitation, his eyes dropping to Eira cradled in Loki's arms. If he were to be replaced as his breeder, all of Thor's 'obligations' to his son would also be barred from him. It would be Volstagg's responsibility to raise Eira.    
  
The thought sent a fresh wave of anger through him.    
"Don't tell me you are considering Lord Fandral's offer. I can give you a proper heir."

 

Loki looked at him in surprise. The venom in the breeder's voice was a shock to him. 

 

“Excuse me?” He asked in disbelief. Sitting up and away from Thor's body. “I believe you forget your place, breeder.” 

 

Thor's eyes flickered up to Loki's, his words momentarily caught as he realized what he'd said.    
  
It didn't change the way he felt.   
  
"Forgive me for overstepping my bounds." Thor finally found his voice, words short. He hadn't expected that reaction from Loki, and he found himself hurt by it.

 

Loki saw the hurt apparent on his face. 

 

“Whatever happens, you will raise our child.” Loki promised. “Do not be so foolish as to think that you are not very, very precious to me.” 

 

Thor let him kiss him, apparently softened by the words. 

 

“Look at what you gave me.” Loki whispered, and handed him Eira. “I will always share a bond with you, Thor.” 

 

Thor gazed down at his son, who still slept soundly. He felt a deep love for the tiny boy, and of this he had no regrets. He was relieved that lumbering redhead Volstagg would not even get the chance to hold Eira.   
  
"He will want siblings to play with." Thor said quietly. "I can give you as many children as you want, as many as it takes, and you know I would love and care for them just as deeply."    
He finally looked back up to Loki.

 

The king gave him a look of sadness. Thor was subtly pleading for the sole residence in Loki's life as a means of producing heirs. 

 

“Thor, guard your heart.” He warned, not unkindly. “Even if.... if... if anything  _ could _ happen, I belong to my country first and foremost. My life is not and has never been my own.” 

 

Looking back down at his child, his expression grew sadder. 

 

“I cannot even belong solely to my children, although I wish it were so.” The king looked up to Thor. “A wise king would at the very least consider his counselor's offer.” 

 

Thor looked away.    
The words burned. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel like this. It was just duty. But that feeling he had refused to name before now felt like it was tightening in his throat.    
  
He hated that what Loki said made sense, and that he should be readily agreeing with his king. Eira, as perfect as he was, was only half of what the kingdom needed.   
  
His son stirred in his arms slightly, cooing gently before seeming to fall back asleep.    
  
"I understand." His voice was quiet, but not resigned.

 

Loki kissed him once more. 

 

“Go put Eira to rest. I have more milk for you, sweetling.” He said, kissing Eira before the breeder rose and took him to the nursery where the wet nurse waited to watch over the babe. Loki sat back against the headboard, revealing his breasts again, which had filled again during their talk. His body was producing milk more and more. The king insisted on feeding Thor, especially because of the intimacy it created. If he were honest, he preferred feeding Thor because it meant much more to the both of them. 

 

The king looked at his hands and felt shamed. He shouldn't feel as deeply for Thor as he did and yet....

 

A warm hand cupped his cheek, making him look up. When he did, Thor leaned down and kissed him, gently, but meaningfully.    
  
He didn't say anything, but he slipped into the bed and over Loki. His hands caressed Loki's bared skin, it had become so familiar to him. Thor didn't want to part with Loki. He would fight for his right the be here, and he would prove to his king.   
  
Thor parted their lips and dipped his head down lower, kissing and gently nipping a trail down his neck until he came to Loki's full breasts.    
He latched on, tongue teasing the nipple and he suckled gently getting just a taste of the milk at first.

 

Loki closed his eyes and drew Thor's body flush against him. His breeder suckled deeper, and Loki let out a soft moan. 

 

“Father of my firstborn.” Loki hummed softly. Thor looked up at him and the king smiled. “I treasure these moments.” 

 

As did Thor. The anger he had felt from easier was put on the back burner because he cherished these sweet moments of bonding between them.    
  
He abcently toyed with the other nipple as he suckled, feeling it harden more under his slow movements like before.    
He loved the soft moan it pulled from his lips, the faint tightening of his hold on Thor's shoulder and through his hair.    
  
He did the same when he moved to the other breast, and his free hand slid down between the king's legs, thumbing over his slit and inside his wonderful warmth.

 

The king let out a soft gasp and pushed up. The finger inside of him slid even deeper, and he moaned as Thor’s suckling turned to nibbling gently at his nipples. His knees drew up, and he let out a loud whine as Thor slipped in a second finger and angled it upwards, massaging that spot inside of him that built more and more pressure until he was gushing over the man's hand.

 

“Oh!” Loki whined out again as Thor began to work him for another orgasm. The King's back arched off the bed as he squirted, his voice keening as Thor rubbed his clit through it. “Ahhn!” 

 

Thor moaned, feeling the juices slide down his wrist as he worked his king, going longer than he should have just to feel him squirm from the pleasure of overstimulation.   
  
When Loki was panting and whining, Thor finally pulled out from his dripping cunt. He licked his fingers clean, moaning at the taste he loved so much.    
  
The breeder came up to kiss Loki, cupping the back of his head to deepen it.

 

Loki groaned and pushed Thor back. He lifted his legs and spread his cheeks, showing Thor his tiny, puckered hole. 

 

“Here, darling.” He panted. “Knot in me here.” 

 

Normally he would have had Thor inside his cunt, but he still scared of Thor's knot tearing his just healed walls.

 

That and the offer of Volstagg as a breeder was something he had to consider. 

 

Thor moaned his affirmation, slicking his cock in Loki's cum first, as well as his fingers to tease and stretch his ass in preparation. He would take his time, so that Thor's girth would not hurt him.    
  
Even though it wasn't the first time the breeder had fucked the king's tight hole, it was still not used being stretched so much and often while Loki healed. But Thor expertly slid another finger inside, twisting and scissoring until Loki's head lay back against the pillows again in a wash of moans.    
  
Once Thor was able to bury his fingers to the knuckle in the king, he positioned his aching cock at the entrance and pushed inside.   
He went slowly on purpose, both to draw out the pleasure and to remind Loki one of the very many reasons Loki had chosen to keep him in the first place.

 

The king arched up again, letting out a strangled noise as he was filled to the brim. His legs came up and wrapped around the breeder's waist, pulling their bodies flush together.  Ever since meeting Thor, Loki had been rather sexually insatiable, often waking in the middle of the night, especially during his pregnancy, needing sexual satisfaction. The king had been afraid of anal pleasures, but Thor had opened that world for him. 

 

“Ahhh- oh!” Loki moaned as Thor pulled all the way out then pushed the head of his cock in again. “Oh, Thor...” 

 

Thor covered Loki's mouth with his own, invading with skilled tongue caressing against his and nipping his lip. He moaned into it, breaking it only for both of them to breathe.   
  
He picked up speed as he felt Loki relax into the pleasure, his hands came down to squeeze his heavy tits. His nipples were hard, pressing against Thor's palms. He pinched them, rolling the sensitive buds between his fingers.

 

Loki's hands moved up to grasp at Thor's shoulders, and he sat up slightly, moaning loudly as the breeder caught his mouth in a kiss. 

 

“Ohhh- you're so big, darling.” Loki gasped, which seemed to spur the man on and the kings head dropped back against the pillows again. “H-harder!” 

 

His legs were hiked up onto Thor's shoulders, who grunted as he did what his king demanded of him. Loki's green eyes rolled back as Thor roughly pushed into him, his mouth open in a silent gape. 

 

Thor loved watching the pleasure written unabashedly on his beautiful face. Thor rutted into him, turning his head to kiss and nip the side of his king's leg , and then again to the other. He gripped Loki's hips with one hand, pinning him down the the soft covers and he growled a moan.    
  
He felt Loki clench around him, and he braced himself against the headboard and fucked into him harder. When Loki cried out louder, Thor kept hitting that spot again and again, leaning down to steal those sweet sounds in a hard passionate kiss.

 

Loki was squeaking with each thrust, barely able to keep his voice down. He slipped a hand down and began to finger his soaking wet cunt, groaning as he gushed repeatedly, back arching up as he orgasmed again and again. 

 

“P-please-" He whined, and his breeder instantly knew, pulling out and flipping Loki onto his hands and knees. Once entered into his tight hole, Thor gently wrapped a hand around Loki's neck, and pulled him up and back. The king loved this position, as evident by his loud moans. 

Thor kissed and nipped the crook of Loki's shoulder, nibbling a path to his ear. He drew his hand to his bouncing cock, stroking another loud moan from the smaller man.    
  
He loved feeling Loki swallow under his grip, and the perceived switch of power gave Thor a rush that he loved just as much.   
"You're so tight," the breeder moaned, and felt Loki tighten further in response and making the larger man gasp in pleasure.    
  
Thor could feel himself getting closer, and he angled himself inside of Loki until he found his sweet spot.,

 

Loki sat back, arching for the man to help him hit that spot over and over. He was seeing white with each thrust, and he sagged back, his mouth open. 

 

“Ah- I can't- I can't cum anymore-" Whined the king loudly, and came almost immediately after, sobbing as his body tensed up again. The breeder had shown Loki from their first meeting on that he could play Loki's body however he wanted. And with that thought, two thick fingers stuffed up his cunt were quickly drenched as the king came again. 

 

Thor moaned, feeling Loki's juices soak into the sheets under them, and the sound of wet slapping skin filled the chamber. His grip tightened around Loki's throat just slightly, able to feel the vibrations of his ecstasy under his touch.    
  
With a loud breathless roar, Thor came hard into the kings ass, knitting instantly and stretching his hole further as he filled him with hot seed.   
  
When his body finally relaxed, he gently pulled Loki down with him onto the bed, lazily peppering his shoulder and the back of his neck with soft kisses.

 

Loki wiggled away and turned around, letting out a noise as Thor’s cock slipped out of him. 

 

As he faced the father of his child, warmth bloomed in his chest. This man had helped him create their beautiful little baby. 

 

“Thank you.” He said softly. The breeder raised a brow and asked what for. “For giving me a beautiful baby. For being kind and wonderful and caring. Thank you, Thor.” 

 

Thor's smile was soft, and he saw something pass behind the kings eyes, but he couldn't name it.   
He cupped the back of Loki's neck and kissed his forehead, keeping his lips there for a moment longer.   
  
"I'm grateful to be able to dote upon you, and that I've the privilege to cherish our son as well."   
And it sounded too much like they were saying a goodbye.    
"I-" but Thor stopped himself, pale eyes dropping down in thought.    
  
He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but at this point he didn't care. He just wanted to hold Loki. Not as king and as breeder, but as just Thor and Loki.

 

Loki brought his face back up and kissed him. 

 

“We've been together for a year, darling.” He murmured against his lips. The breeder made a noise of surprise. “Did you think I had forgotten? I believe I am a few days overdue, but you deserve a gift. What do you desire most?” 

 

Thor was silent, because his immediate answer was Loki himself. What he desired most was to have Loki as his and only his, a possessiveness that was meant to be banished during his training as a breeder, but it was something that never quite left the blond.    
  
What he desired most was to father more children with the man before him, to create a big family for them to love and spoil.    
What he wanted most, he wasn't allowed to have. Even if Volstagg hadn't entered the picture.    
  
"I desire your happiness above all else." Thor finally answered.

 

It wasn't the answer Loki had been expecting and he blinked in surprise. 

 

“No new books or jewelry? Perhaps a rare weapon, or a new horse? Darling, I would travel beyond the nine realms to give you anything you desire. For my happiness is a gift you give me.” Loki made the man look at him. “Darling, let me spoil you. You rarely have done much else beside serve me at lengths that few take. Thor, sweetling, what else does your heart desire?” 

 

Thor shook his head. He was well taken care of already, and he didn't want for anything material.    
  
Because he couldn't ignore the feeling he had tried to refuse to name. But in the face of this, he felt it even stronger now.    
He knew the name of what he felt.   
  
Thor was in love.   
  
"There's nothing you could give me that would make me happier than I am when I'm with you and Eira."

 

Loki laid back, looking slightly perplexed. 

 

“Alright, sweetling.” He finally conceded, giving the breeder a look. “Shall we clean up and spend time with our son?” 

 

The suggestion lit Thor's face up, wiping away most of the worry that had clouded it. Slaves filed into the room and began to clean their mess while Thor wiped Loki down and then himself. Dressed in light robes, they went into the nursery, where they dismissed Millie and Thor took their tiny bundle into his massive arms. 

 

As he watched the father of his first child coo at the baby, Loki began to wonder what Fandral’s full proposition was. 


	2. A Challenger

It turned out Loki found out about the plan later than he thought. Fandral petitioned to see the king a week after the interruption into his private chambers. 

Fandral sat across from the king, having been invited into one of the large chairs while Loki nibbled on a small lunch of fruits and dried meats.

Thor was conveniently occupied with Eira in the nursery. He always spent a few hours playing and reading to him, as well as his bath time, around lunch. It was most likely why Fandral had slipped his meeting in now instead of earlier that morning. 

"My king, you know I do not mean to press, but I must insist on your timely decision."

The king looked at the counselor who gave him a very dashing smile. The king had always been wary of the cunning man. He knew this was a political play by Fandral, but he had yet to fully figure it out. 

“And why must you insist, my dear counselor?” Loki asked, his mind wandering to Eira, who was probably receiving his bath. Loki loved seeing his baby giggling and splashing in the shallow tub. 

"Sire, Your kingdom needs an heir." Fandral stated simply. "Your subjects...worry." when Loki looked up at him with a raised brow, the counselor elaborated, setting the wine goblet on the small table beside him.

"With your..hesitation.. in choosing a breeder, many fear your majesty may not have an heir of age when the time comes for them to take the mantle of ruler. Which would leave your glorious kingdom and your loyal people open to other royals who yearn for your throne." 

He leaned forward, steepling his fingers.   
"I hope you know, your majesty, that I understand your fondness for your current breeder, but we do not have the leisure to wait for him to give you a rightful child. Not if you wish to secure your legacy and give your people peace of mind that their future will be in divinely ordained hands."

The thought of his family no longer securely holding the throne made him sit up. For several generations, the Jotun line had held the throne and Loki was not about to lose it to a lesser noble family. 

“... I sense your offer of Volstagg does not come without a price, my dear counselor.” Loki finally replied after a few moments of thought. The man smiled pleasantly at him and Loki wished to roll his eyes. The counselor's family was rather influential, and it did well to at least pretend to care about their wants. 

"Ever so knowing, my king." But Fandral didn't seem phased that Loki would already know he had an angle. It was how you advanced in this world of politics and royals. "I serve you, sire, above all else, and only have your best interests at heart."

He crossed one leg over the other when Loki simply raised a brow at him, a silent gesture to get to the point.  
"However... let's suppose you do agree to take on Volstagg as your chosen breeder, well.." Fandral chuckled. "What better sort of endorsement from our illustrious King? The perfect breeder, to offer a perfect child, for our perfect ruler."

It was a bold move, but Fandral saw an opportunity and he would damn well seize it. Hogun had backed him into a corner when it came to the duties of an appointed advisor, but the dashing man had a red headed ace up his sleeve.   
If Loki chose one of his breeders over Hogun's blond boy, Fandral's status would rise considerably. Not to mention the wonderful tarnish it would leave on Hogun's reputation. 

But Fandral hid all of that behind a very charming smile.

Flattery could get a man anywhere, Loki knew. Despite the fawning he received from the man, he still wanted to think it over. 

“Indeed.” Loki replied, looking rather thoughtful. “Thank you, Lord Fandral. Your commitment to the throne has not gone unnoticed.” 

This comment made the blond’s chest puff up slightly. 

“I shall consider your proposal and answer within good time.” The king said, and noticed the man’s shoulders drooped only slightly. “Again, I do quite value your counsel.” 

The king wished eagerly to leave the room, as his breasts, safely nestled underneath a voluminous robe, had grown quite full with milk. Either Eira or Thor would need to feed to help alleviate the pressure. 

Fandral rekindled his smile. He considered himself a man of optimism, and the king's answer may not have been a direct yes, but it was certainly leaning that direction. 

He stood up from the plush seat and bowed deeply to Loki.   
"Thank you my king, for your consideration. I look forward to your word." He swept back up. "I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day, Sire," 

Loki gave a nod of acknowledgement and Fandral bowed again before making a swift exit from the king's quarters.

The king stood instantly and made his way to the nursery where he saw only his precious son, already sleepily suckling at the wet nurse's breast. He gently stroked the babe’s hair and left in search of Thor, who he found drifting off in the bath. His breeder's arms were outstretched along the edge of the basin, and his head was resting on a short stack of towels. The man looked tired, and Loki quietly stripped and sat by his head. With a gentle kiss, he woke him up, and shushed him softly. 

“Can you feed, sweetling?” He asked, kissing the sleepily smiling man once more. His breasts were already resting against the man's head, and Loki's heart jumped when Thor let out a sleepy grunt and turned his head to the side, firmly bringing a breast to his mouth and began to suckle. Loki stroked his hair, and let his mind wander. Surely he could have Thor and Volstagg as well? While harems were not common for a king to keep, it had been done before. 

Thor made a noise and Loki looked down to see blue eyes looking at him between half closed lids. It was a beautiful sight, and he smiled down at him. 

“Thank you, darling.” 

Thor smiled softly against Loki's breast. He had thought nothing of Loki's absence earlier, nor was it any of the breeders business.   
Though when he looked up Loki, the smile was mixed with something else. Stress maybe..

"You seem distracted, my king," Thor mumbled ran a hand lovingly down his side, kissing a trail to his other breast. "Why don't you join me? The water is still warm," he coaxed as he latched onto the other nipple.

 

He pulled him carefully into the bath, keeping himself still firmly against the smaller man’s chest, having him sit in his lap while he fed. Both his hands were on Loki’s hips, for stability of course.

Loki sighed as he sank into the water. From the corner of his eye, he saw the small basin they used to bathe Eira and noted it still had water in it. A chill ran up his body as Thor gently nipped at his tit, and Loki used his magic to heat the water once more. 

“Sweetling?” Loki asked, and Thor hummed in response. The king looked down and opened his mouth, then closed it. He wanted to tell Thor his thoughts, that the king wished to heavily consider Volstagg as the father of his next child, but if he did, how would Thor respond? 

“I've a meeting in a bit. Are you nearly done?” He asked instead, curling his fingers in Thor's hair. 

Thor hummed that he was, but he still took his time. Half of him wished Loki wasn't always being pulled into one meeting or another, because as far as the breeder was concerned, his king was far overdue for a full night of just sheer pleasure. 

The blond rolled the other nipples between two wet fingers as he teased his other between teeth and tongue.  
"How long so we have?" Thor asked, looking up with that familiar lustful look. He dipped his hand below the warm water, gliding his fingers down Loki's sensitive skin til he could deftly slip his fingers to find his cunt.

Loki let out a low moan, his hips pressing down on the man's fingers. 

“Not quite so long, my sweetling.” Loki breathed out, sighing as Thor ignored him anyways and slid a finger inside of him. “Mmm, darling-" 

Thor grinned when the king didn't push him away.   
"Plenty of time for this, then." He sank his fingers inside of him, thumb rubbing the sensitive nub as Loki rocked slowly against his hand. Be was warmer than the water around them and Thor moaned around Loki's tit. 

He played with the other one, squeezing it in his big hand and pinching his erect nipple. Despite Thor having drank from it already, a thin line of milk mixed with the water on the breeders fingers.

The king let out a keening whine as Thor curled his fingers firmly against that spot inside of him. 

“Thor- ohhh...” Loki hid his face in the crook of the breeder's neck, the motion forcing Thor to release his tit from his mouth. Feeling the fingers inside of him slip out to widen his entrance, Loki gasped when Thor teased him with the thick head of his cock. Legs trembling, Loki let out another loud gasp when he was repeatedly lifted up and down only on the head. 

Thor watched him with amused adoration as the king's expression contorted in soft pleasure. He gauged it, noting with satisfaction that it wasn't bringing any pain to Loki, when he went just a little deeper. 

He moaned deeply, the desire to sink into him completely edging at his mind but he knew better. The king was still technically on the mend, so he went slowly to minimize discomfort and to prolong Loki's pleasure.

“Thor, we can't-" Loki hissed as his breeder pushed in even deeper, panic blooming as he sat up straight, causing the thick cock inside of him to drive further in. “No- I must attend the meeting.” 

His head dropped back as his clit was rubbed gently in time with the shallow thrusts. 

“N-no-" He whimpered, sobbing as his orgasm came to him, making him convulse on top of the man. 

Thor hushed him sweetly, riding him through his orgasm with his hand still between his thighs and his cock settled deep inside him.   
He'd missed the feeling of slick wet heat washing over him and constricting around his girth when he brought Loki to orgasm.

"A king is never late," Thor smiled, mistaking Loki's panic for wanting to be punctual, and he brought him in for a kiss to sooth his whimpers.

The king pushed away, violently, gasping when Thor pushed in fully. 

“No!” He spat out, his body still trembling from orgasm. A moan fell from his lips quietly as the water swayed around his legs and he recognized the source of his sensitivity. His heat was upon him. The realization had him scrambling out of the bath, wrapping his robes around his still naked body, leaving a bewildered Thor calling after him. 

\---

As he ran away from his chambers, Loki fled to his offices, and slammed the door shut. Just as he thought he was alone, a noise behind him made him jump. 

“Forgive me, my king.” Volstagg bowed low, and Loki felt his cunt throb with need. “My lord Fandral said you would be having need of me.” 

Brown eyes slid up the wetness of Loki's long exposed legs, and noted the desperate state the king was in. 

“How bold of Lord Fandral.” Loki stuttered out, trying to keep his legs closed. 

"Maybe," Volstagg hummed, his lustful gaze finally tracking back up to Loki's face. "But perhaps necessary. My king, allow me to ease your discomfort,"

Volstagg opened the laces of his shirt, pulling it apart to show off a broad and heavily muscled chest, dark hair spread gloriously across his orcs and further down to where his hands were unlacing his trousers as well.

Volstagg could smell the lust rolling off of Loki, and he smirked to himself. Fandral had been right in calculating when the king's heat would hit him.

“W-what are you doing?” Loki stammered, backing away and falling onto the chaise in the office, his legs spreading of their own accord. Volstagg was over him in an instant, and Loki tried to stifle a moan as a thick and even larger hand than Thor's found its way to his soaking cunt, a finger swirling his already sensitive clit. 

“Mm!” He sighed out, head lolling to the side as his body betrayed him and his legs opened wider. 

Volstagg smiled.  
"Try to relax, sire. I will take good care of you." He was amazed at how wet the king was already was, and it pleased him greatly when his long slim legs spread for him. The scent was stronger now, and it was building a fire in the huge man. 

His cock pressed up against the thin material of the cotton pants, and he slid his fingers to sink deeply into Loki.   
"Feels good, doesn't it," he purred when Loki gasped and held onto the this arm.

The king's slim hips canted upwards, his eyes shut tightly. For a moment he had been able to imagine it was Thor, but the redheaded breeder's voice tore him out of that trance and he let out a low whine as the fingers pressed deeper inside of him, scissoring and stretching him. 

His robe was opened the rest of the way and he let out a strangled noise as Volstagg’s lips wrapped around one of his puffy nipples. 

“Oh!” The breeder began to suckle and Loki had the strongest urge to push him away. But his heat would not let him. 

Volstagg moaned deeply, the taste of mother's milk was not unfamiliar to him, but it tasted so good from the king himself. He thumbed his other nipple rolling flicking the bud making Loki gasp out.

He sank a third finger inside him, thumb still stroking up against his clit and the sounds that filled the chamber were wet and smacking. Juices trailed down his hand and onto the seat below. 

Volstagg pulled his hand out and licked it clean, moaning at the taste of heat. With a deft movement, he rid himself of his pants, exposing a thick pulsing cock.

Already the feeling of being empty was too much to bear and Loki reached out with pleading arms, a beg on the tip of his tongue. His body needed this- he needed to be fucked and filled till it was the only thing he knew. It mattered not to his clenching cunt and empty womb that Loki's heart was aching at the prospect of it not being Thor. That the king's mind was filled with regret at not having had Thor take him in the bathing chambers just moments before. 

“Oh, please-" He choked out at seeing the thick cock in front of him. Unlike Thor's, which was tan in color with a weeping red head, Volstagg's was pale and splotchy, but proud all the same. 

Volstagg didn't give Loki a chance to rethink his plea, and he positioned himself at the entrance of his dripping needing hole. He gripped his thin hips and plunged himself into the slick channel, moaning lowly as Loki immediately wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him in deeper.

The smaller man was gasping and moaning when Volstagg set a pace, rocking the king nearly upon his lap standing as he fucked him hard and deep. He grabbed a heavy tit, squeezing and teasing while his other hand rubbed his clit.

Loki was lost within his pleasure and Volstagg stang it up greedily. He had never seen the powerful ruler so undone and knowing it was at his own hands gave him a deep satisfaction.

Loki was screaming his pleasure at being filled, eyes rolling back before closing tightly as he grabbed at the giant. In his mind, he envisioned it was Thor-

A crash alerted them, and Loki saw Thor standing in the doorway of his office, only wrapped in a bath linen, and the king squeaked, trying to push away from Volstagg. 

Thor stood in furious shock- less at Loki and more towards the beast still fucking him hard.   
The scent of his heat was thick in the smaller room, and the king's protests were met with a growl and taking both thin wrists above his head.

"Leave us!" Volstagg snarled to the intruder but Thor was already there, hand buried into red curls and he ripped him forcibly off of Loki with a roar.  
"GET OFF OF HIM!"

While the red head didn't go down to the ground like many other men under that toss, Volstagg did stumble back, slipping out from Loki's cunt.

 

Loki let out a whimper, and his heat addled brain tried to pull Thor to him, whining when the man gently pushed him back to the chaise, out of the way. 

“You bastard!” Volstagg roared as he rushed back at the blond breeder, but the guards had entered in the room, and Loki was shocked by their appearance. He sat up, and wrapped his robe around himself, trying to maintain some sense of decorum. 

“Seperate them.” Loki ordered, noting the two breeders each had wounds. 

Thor felt hands on him pulling him back and he resisted. As did Volstagg in their anger until more guards came to separate the large men.

"That bastard tried to take advantage of your king," Thor snarled.  
"I was performing a sacred duty you imbecile!" Volstagg fired back loudly.  
The guards shoved one breeder out the door and the other out another, both yelling loudly. 

"My king~" One of the guards who had stayed behind regarded the ruler, looking him over for injuries. They all could feel the heat rolling off of him, making all the remaining guards shift in their positions.  
"Are you hurt?"

“No. Send for Hogun and Fandral.” He ordered. 

\---

The king was rubbing his temples as the two counselors yelled at each other. 

“Your hellion of a breeder came at mine in the middle of a breeding session!” Fandral roared at Hogun, who again interjected that the king had changed his mind. The room was tense, even more so due to the king's still raging heat 

“Silence.” He commanded. Thor and Volstagg were being held in separate rooms outside the chamber. “Bring the breeders in.” 

The two counselors glared at each other as the guards bowed and did as ordered. 

The two men were taken out, unshackled, but flanked by guards on either side in case they attempted to add more injuries to each other, which both breeders were.  
"Face it blondie," Volstagg grinned widely, but it held no humor. "The king will choose me over you. It's logical and you know it is."

"Shut up," Thor warned lowly, glaring at the doors not far ahead. "He was shoving you off and you kept going. You have no honor."

"I was giving him what he needed. What he was begging for. Something you clearly were incapable of doing. Why else would he run from you and onto my cock?"

Thor tensed and the guard's grip tightened on the blond when the doors opened and they were escorted inside.

Thor was still seething with anger, his skin hot to the touch but Volstagg was silent with the faintest smirk as they entered.   
The doors shut loudly behind them.

The thick atmosphere was made worse when Thor spoke thunderously, cutting off anyone who would speak first.

"My King, I challenge Volstagg to Holmgang for the right to be your breeder."

 

Fandral let out an incredulous scoff. 

“What right does he even have, your majesty?” He spoke, then nearly clapped a hand over his mouth. 

“As father to the current heir to the throne, and as father of the first child, Thor has the right!” Hogun crowed. The counselor scowled at him from across the table for a moment before turning his head to look at the king. The slightest smirk quirked at his lips and he nodded. 

“I accept the outcome of this challenge, should Volstagg accept it.” Said the king calmly. His heat made him love having two men fight over the right to fill his womb. “Whoever wins shall earn the title of royal breeder.” 

“Aye, I accept, my king.” Volstagg thundered. 

Satisfied, Loki nodded. 

“I will allow you each one blessing.” Loki said, looking to the redheaded giant first. 

“A kiss, your majesty.” Said Volstagg confidently. Thor growled in the back of his throat as Loki stood and walked to the man's spot, standing on tip toes to kiss him quickly. 

Loki took a step away from him and turned to Thor.

"My king," Thor's voice was less harsh, but not quiet. "I request to drink from your breast."  
Loki smiled and came to Thor's spot, and the large blond tilted down, taking the time Loki was allowing him.

Thor slid a hand to the small of his back as he gently pulled open the silken robe, hands still so hot against the cooler flesh and he licked erect nipple a few times before he finally took it into his mouth.

He was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure from the king, and Thor suckled the tit with a soft moan. The scent of heat was so strong that Thor swore he could taste it within the sweet milk. 

 

The counselor's turned their heads away in respect, and Loki looked at Thor lovingly. 

“Enough.” He said, but not unkindly. The blond unlatched, and Loki stepped away. “Prepare them. The challenge will be held at sundown.” 

\---

Millie was heading to where Thor was waiting in a cell, carrying Eira. The guards let her pass and she got the breeder's attention. 

“My king sends his little love.” She said, curtseying as she handed the babe over. 

Thor's hard expression softened immediately at the sight of his cooing son.   
"My sweet Eira.."   
The baby babbled, sticking his tongue out as he reached for his father's beard. He wasn't even the slightest bit confused by the ceremonial markings on Thor's face or the half armor he wore in preparation or the challenge.

The thought that this might be the last time he held Eira passed the breeder's mind. A Holmgang was only completed when one of them yielded or died.   
Yielding was not an option for the blond. He was fighting for his king, and his son. He was fighting for the intimacy Volstagg and Fandral sought to rip away in favor of political gain.

"Don't worry, my son." Thor brought Eira close so his little hands could touch his cheeks. "Your papa will return to you and your mother triumphant."

The doors opened and Thor looked up to see two guards stepped in.  
"It's time." They announced. Thor was silent for a long moment before finally nodding and Millie carefully took Eira back into her arms.

Eira let out a cry of want, chubby hands reaching for his father. Thor looked at him, then turned to grab his weapon. Eira’s crying turned to loud wails as the wet nurse took the babe away.


	3. A Winner

Loki was sitting on a raised platform, with Hogun and Fandral standing on either side of him. A slave was arranging the new collar the royal breeder would win and wear, and Loki looked over at it. 

It was a deep blue metal, and would look wonderful on Thor....

He turned his attention back to the ground as drums echoed out, and the assembled crowd of nobles and commoners who lived in the city began to stomp their feet. 

Thor heard the steady beat, and he closed his eyes with a steadying breath. He wasn't scared, but Volstagg would prove to be a hard opponent. He was bigger, and would be harder to fell.

For all of both breeders' training for sexual delight and satisfaction, they were also trained in combat for a multitude of reasons. First and foremost being the protection for who they serviced, and another was for this exact reason.

A challenge between breeders wasn't common, but Thor would be damned if he were going to let go of Loki without a brutal fight.

The golden doors were lifted on each side of the arena, flooding the chamber in bright sunlight. Thor could hear the roar of the crowd booming and he walked in, grip on his hammer tightening. He stepped out the same time Volstagg did, and the cheers grew louder.   
The crowd was hungry for a battle.

Volstagg had chosen a massive broadsword, and was dragging it along the packed dirt of the arena by the pommel. A thrill went up Loki's spine as both breeders entered, and he leaned forward in his chair, heart pounding. 

“No cheap tricks. Winner is the last standing either by death or yield.” Said one of the priests after a blessing blessing was performed over the match. “Begin!” 

Volstagg let out a massive roar and ran towards the blond breeder, swinging up his giant broadsword with ease, bringing it up and back against his shoulder. He went down, and slid, slicing towards Thor’s legs.

Thor blocked the blow with the hammer, and the heavy sounds of weapons clashing filled the ring as both men lunged at each other. 

Thor bellowed and swung, striking Volstagg's side and knocking the wind from him, but the redhead surprised Thor with a sweep. He landed hard on his back and Volstagg was over him, swinging the heavy blade down as the crowd erupted in cheers.

The blond rolled out of the way, managing to only get cut on the arm before getting to his feet again. The pain didn't even register, his heart pumping hard as he stared down his opponent. 

With another thunderous roar, Thor ran at Volstagg, swinging the hammer from below to catch the bigger man's jaw.

The blood welled up and out of the cut on Thor’s arm, and Loki brought a hand to his mouth. Before the wound, he had been excited, and due to his heat, highly aroused.

However, to see the blood of the father of his child run out of the deep cut and onto the ground made his heart stop. 

“No-” He breathed, standing up from his chair, but a firm hand on his shoulder from Fandral, which he didn’t realize was there, kept him seated. “No, Thor, please!”

Volstagg was upright again, moving his jaw as anger set it in place permanently, and he rushed at Thor again, using short strikes with an amazing rapidity that shocked everyone. Dissatisfied with the long range attacks, Volstagg dropped the broadsword, which landed with a heavy thud, and leapt at the smaller breeder. The motion knocked Thor off balance and he was pinned down under him. Viciously, Volstagg began to beat Thor, and Loki felt tears run down his face.

“No! Thor!” He shrieked, this time struggling to stand as he watched blood and spit fly from his breeder’s face. 

Thor tried to block the blows, but Volstagg hit harder than he had ever imagined and the sound of the crowd died into a high pitched ringing. Pain blossomed each time the bigger man's fist connected with flesh.

A hard punch forced the smaller man's face to the side, and another hit forced it to the other side. Thor's eyes were open to where the royals were seated.  
And he saw Loki. He saw his eyes wide and his face contorted in panic. He heard his cries barely piercing the ringing in his ears.

No.  
No he wouldn't go down like this.  
Thor had to get up. He had to fight- for Loki-! For Eira-!  
For the feeling that he finally named as Love burned in him and turned his anger into an inferno. 

Thor loved Loki, and he refused to lose him to the brutal and honorless pig!

A bloodied and powerful roar rolled from him taking the giant man off guard for just a moment-  
But a moment was all Thor needed to grab the sword Volstagg had dropped and thrust it into his side.

 

Volstagg let out a noise of disbelief, looking down at the broadsword in his side, shifting and falling to the side of Thor. Blood dribbled from his mouth and he struggled to speak as Thor stood up and looked at him. 

“Let him yield-" Loki gasped. “Let him-" 

Thor picked his hammer up, spitting blood to the ground. His chest heaved with breath and he pointed the weapon to the man. The crowd was silent, making the atmosphere thick with tension.

"Yield, Volstagg. You've fought hard, but you're beaten." Thor's voice was low, graveled from the fight. "Give up so the healers can care for you."

The redhead held the hilt of the sword, shaking, but his eyes were hard on Thor's. There was no way he could keep fighting with the wound.

Volstagg finally looked down, raising his hand to admit yield.

Loki nearly fainted in his chair, relief surging through his body. 

“Thor has won the Holmgang!” A priest declared loudly. “And has won the title of Royal Breeder!” 

Hogun gently helped Loki stand, whereas Fandral disappeared. A few healers were already on the arena floor, helping Volstagg up and attending Thor. 

“My king, let us go and award your champion.” Hogun urged quietly, helping him stand. Loki was followed by the slave carrying the collar, and Hogun helped him walk down to the arena floor. 

The crowd was still cheering the battle when Thor saw Loki gracefully descending the steps to the ground. He let his hammer fall to the dirt and left the healers tending him.

The blond knelt before his king, a smile on his bruised face when he looked back up.

"Rise, Thor." Hogun beamed, proudly, but Thor's eyes never left Loki's as he stood. The councilman stepped forward and unclasped the bloodied gold collar from around his neck and stepped back, bowing to the king as the servant presented Loki with the new collar.

Loki took the deep blue collar, the metal of it cold, but not unpleasantly so. 

“The Royal Breeder is a position that has not been held for many years, sweetling.” Loki said to him. 

“For over fifty years.” Hogun added. 

Loki's hands shook as he placed the collar around Thor's neck. A spark of magic sparked around it and sealed it, denoting his new station. 

“My sweetling, let the healers attend you.” Loki murmured as Thor rose. 

The breeder's hand traced the new collar, and he couldn't keep the triumphant smile off his face. They were inches apart from each other, and had there not been royal protocol, Thor would have dipped the king in a passionate kiss.

So he instead bowed deeply.  
"It was an honor to fight for you, my king," Thor said before letting himself be pulled away by the field healers.  
The blond would scar, but they would serve as proof to his devotion to Loki.

Hogun turned to Loki when Thor had gone,  
"Sire, allow me to escort you back inside," it had not gone unnoticed by the advisor how relieved his king was for the outcome, and the panic earlier had taken it's toll.

“Yes... Yes, please.” Loki accepted the arm offered to him, and they walked to his chambers. 

\---

Loki had fallen asleep in his bed with Eira tucked into his arms. He had been more exhausted than he realized and he was glad to be holding his child. Thor was being taken care of by the healers and soon his breeder's big arms would be around the both of them. His heat was still raging within him, but relief was heavier within him. A part of him felt guilty... Thor would not have been hurt if Loki had not wandered. 

Thor came into the chambers almost silently, having been advised so by Hogun after he left the healing wing.   
The blond had bathed the blood and dirt away. And there was a bandage wrapped around his upper arm. The cuts on his face were no longer red and bloodied, and his hair was half tied back, proudly displaying the blue collar.

When Thor came into the chamber, he couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight of the man he loved and his precious little son both so sound asleep.

He made his way to the bed, being extra careful not to disturb either of them as he got in and slipped right against the king. Thor gingerly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him up against his bare chest.

Loki shifted, sighing for a moment as he snuggled into those big, warm arms-

“Thor-” Loki said, nearly bolting upright. The breeder shushed him gently and pulled him down back into his arms, kissing him softly. “Forgive me, darling. Forgive me for being a fool.” 

Shame ate away at him, and he felt a fat tear roll down his face. Eira was shifting, and Loki motioned for the man to hold him instead. 

“Please, can you hold our son?” The king asked, wiping the tear away hastily. 

Eira fussed lightly when Thor took him into his arms, and the huge man smiled at both of them.  
With the babe in one hand, Thor reached up to wipe another tear from Loki's face.

"Do not cry, my king. You were no fool to think about your kingdom first... But I couldn't let you go.."  
He cupped his cheek in his hand. "No matter how it might be for the kingdom,,.. Loki I could not let you go."

“Please accept my apologies even so, sweetling.” Loki begged. “When I've been at your mercy, you never ignore my pleas. Darling- sweetheart, please accept my apologies.” 

He leaned forward and gave Thor a teary kiss, sobbing quietly into. The man pulled him close and pressed their lips more firmly together. In his grasp, the king was nothing more than a thin, trembling man. 

“Sweetheart,” Loki said against his lips. 

The nickname made Thor close his eyes and smile, filling him with warmth. With love.   
He slid his hand down his shoulders, and on his back. Nothing was sexual about the movement, and the breeder only sought to comfort the shaking man.

"There is nothing to forgive.." Thor spoke softly, but truthfully. "I fought for you, and I won. I proved to all, and to you, that I belong here."

He pulled back, remaining in intimate space but so he could look down at the man's big eyes that sparkled with fresh tears.  
"I got to prove my love for you."

Loki froze for a moment, then looked away. 

Love. 

He knew it well- his people loved him, and his many nobles loved him. Love was thrown around him from the moment he was born and destined to rule over the kingdom. He had known a different kind of love once- a slave girl his age, but she was not his and though he loved her from afar, he would never be able to love in the way he had wished. And now? After steeling himself from love so many years ago... 

“I... Thank you, sweetheart.” He whispered. Eira let out a soft coo as he slept soundly, shifting slightly in his father’s arms. How else could Loki show his affection?

“I think we should try for another child soon.” He said quietly. “Eira needs sibling.” 

Thor looked up at him, almost surprised to hear Loki speak of more children so soon. Even with Loki's current heat, stress quelled the need and would need to build back up.

But the prospect of more babies brought a very broad smile to Thor's face and his eyes brightened further than they were.  
"Really?? I mean--,. Nothing would please me more, my king." 

Thor knew he could not expect reciprocation of love from Loki. The breeder had prepared himself for it and decided to express himself anyway. It was a bittersweet feeling, to have him know now how he felt.

“Yes. We must give him plenty of siblings to play with.” Loki murmured, looking down at his baby. “And to make plenty of trouble for their father.” 

That earned a chuckle from the breeder. Loki looked up at him again and smiled. 

“I want to have several children. At least five.” Loki said, very seriously. “And I need to know you can care for them and be with them while I run the kingdom.” 

Five? Five children? The absolute excitement was impossible to hide on Thor's face, but he stopped himself from answering right away, as it would most likely have been a series of babbling 'yes's'.

Thor's heart swelled with the possibility of it, and he nodded to Loki who had been patiently awaiting his answer.   
"Yes- yes I absolutely can. Without a shadow of a doubt, my king. I will give each the love and attention I give to Eira every single day."

“We shall raise them to love each other. One shall be king or queen when I am gone. They'll need the support of their siblings.” Loki smiled, heart growing. “One shall go into studies with the priests. And I want a strong faith in the gods instilled in our children. After all, we have the gods to thank.” 

Loki dipped his head in a moment of reverent prayer. 

“Thor-" He said, laying in the free arm Thor offered to him. “Tell me of your calling to become a breeder....” 

Thor chuckled, but was surprised Lol I had asked. It wasn't a journey many breeders expressed.

"Well... when I was young, maybe around thirteen or fourteen I started to have these..dreams. Or rather 'dream'. The same one every night for a week before I said anything." Thor remembered. 

"They were so real, felt so real. Bodies twisting and coupling, whispers inviting and I kept seeing divine symbols in eyes or painted on skin. I finally got the courage to tell my father about them because I could not rest with the dreams every night. And he took me to the priest in our village."

Thor absently stroked Loki's long braided hair as he spoke.   
"The priest confirmed my father's suspicions and from there I was taken to be trained among others the art of pleasing. Since sex is a holy act, we trained in a temple far to the north."

Loki looked up at him and felt his desire raise. But he wanted to rest with his little family. He wanted Thor to heal. Grow stronger. 

“You were so young, sweetling.... And trained for a long time. Clearly the best of the best was chosen for me.” Loki murmured. “And now look at our healthy child.” 

Thor smiled down at Eira.   
Even being trained in the skills he was, the breeder never thought he would be more blessed than he was now, holding the two people he loved deeply. 

"I am honored to have him, and to have you, my king." Thor nuzzled into the soft tresses of Loki's hair, kissing his neck.

The king turned his head and kissed him, slowly parting their lips to let their tongues dance. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. For all that you've done and all that you will do.” Loki breathed. Thor pulled them close again, and they soon all fell fast asleep. 

\---

“Millie, take Eira for the night.” Loki said one evening as the trio had been sitting by the fire, the four month old babe cradled in big arms and giggling for his parents. Thor looked at Loki, confused, as the wet nurse took the babe and left for the new nursery chambers, which were a little further and bigger. The king began to crawl from his spot and up Thor's body, using his magic to loosen his robe and reveal full breasts. 

“Come, sweetheart.” Loki said, his voice slightly deeper as he settled in his breeder's lap. He gently pushed an erect, leaking nipple to Thor's lips. “It has been a while since you fed.” 

Thor was very pleasantly surprised by the advance and he eagerly latched onto the offering with a soft moan, his hands already coming up to span along his bare back.

They had spent much of this month recuperating and pouring time and energy into Eira. Thor's wounds had long since healed, and the breeder had taken it slow with Loki to ensure his heat would build back up.

But for now, he was more than grateful for this intimacy, and he had greatly missed drinking from his king. 

Loki threaded his fingers through the breeder's hair, eyes closed as the weight in his breast was relieved. 

“Darling?” He asked, and Thor looked up him with one eye half opened. “Shall we try for another child tonight?” 

Thor unlatched and looked up at him. 

“I must confess, I grew quite in love with carrying your child the first time.” Loki whispered. “I should be quite honored to do it again. And soon.” 

Thor's grin was a mixture of both heartfelt excitement and rising lust. He didn't even have to voice his answer for Loki to know what it was. 

"Perhaps we can try for twins." The bigger man said, but he was only half joking. He pulled the king into a sweet kiss, one hand cupping the back of his head and the other slipping down to cup the beautiful curve of Loki's ass. 

He squeezed it, gently pressing him against his own hips and could feel his arousal already. It was a thick and heady scent, and Thor took in the scent with a deep moaning growl.

“Or triplets.” Loki moaned, arching his ass back up into the grip Thor had on him. “I want so many children, Thor.” 

His breeder flipped them over, and began to kiss down his neck, nipping and biting, sucking and teasing with his teeth as he went. The king let out another low moan as the man latched back onto his breast, drinking deeply. 

“Will you give me as many babies as I want?” Loki asked- he knew the answer, but it was exciting to both of them. They wanted many children, five at least, like Loki had said. 

Thor growled against the nipple, unlatching again and flicking the sensitive bud with his tongue.  
"Without question, sire." He said with no hesitation. "And I will take care of every single babe we create."

If it were possible Thor might have tried to keep Loki in a semi-permanent state of pregnancy from here on out.   
He pulled the robe open completely, growling in approval to see Loki completely naked underneath him.

Thor's arousal pressed hard against his pants that were half off his waist at this point and Loki helped him shed the thin cloth and free his cock.  
The musk-sweet scent of heat rose pleasantly, but was not so intense as it had been in the past.

“Then we mustn't tarry any longer, sweetheart.” Loki gasped as a finger entered him. The breeder above him echoed his sentiment. He let out a sweet whine, begging for more, and the man moved his finger, then pushed another one in. 

“The bed-” Loki requested, and the breeder picked him up, carrying him swiftly to the bed. Loki crawled up backwards as Thor followed him, lust lighting a heady fire in the blond’s eyes as the king sank back into the pillows. 

“Thor-” Loki whispered, as the man came above him. “Call me Loki when we are in these chambers. Only Loki... Please.”

The permission gave Thor a deep sense of happiness, and he let his name roll off his tongue in a husky moan.  
"Loki~"

Thor crawled up his lean body, kissing and nipping the faded V on his hip, and going up as he did.  
He slid two fingers back inside his slick hole and latched onto Loki's other breast, warm milk flowing into his mouth.

He moaned deeply, adding a third finger and coating his pinky in the kings juices before he teased it at the tight hole nestled between the soft mounds of Loki's cheeks.

The king let out a loud moan as the finger teasing his hole pushed inside, and he arched slightly. 

“P-please-” He groaned, and ran his hands in the man’s hair. “Thor, lay back. Please.” 

The breeder looked up and raised a brow, but did as the king requested. Loki moved down, and Thor let out a surprised gasp as the king took his cock into his mouth. The king was unskilled, but he licked and sucked the massive length, looking up at Thor as he worked his cock. Moving down further, Loki gently licked the soft balls, urged when Thor moaned at him. 

“Does it feel good?” He asked, holding the length in his hand, kissing it. 

"Yes," Thor breathed, and he drank in the sight of the king holding his cock with reddened lips pressed against the weeping head and hooded eyes. 

He watched intently as Loki took just the tip of his cock into his mouth again, tongue experimentally teasing and licking him and pulling another moan of Loki's name. 

It was rare that a breeders efforts were reciprocated like this, and even more so for those in Thor's position. It was so erotic, and his cock pulsed again in the king's pale hand.

“I’m not as skilled as you are...” Loki murmured, popping off the thick, shiny head. “Will you teach me so I can please you as well?” 

He took the head back into his mouth and swallowed as much as he could, hollowing his cheeks and trying to imitate what Thor always did for him. The king kept eye contact with the breeder, and let himself drool all over the thick member. No one would ever see him like this- this was only for Thor. 

Thor's moan caught in his throat as he watched his cock disappear into Loki's mouth. And for what the breeder knew must have been his first time trying this, it really wasn't a bad start. "You're doing good-"

Thor felt the smaller man gag around it and pull out again, leaving a small trail of spit and the blond couldn't help the smirk.  
"You don't have to try to go so deep yet.. work your way there. Use a hand for what you can't fit,"

Loki gave a slight nod and tried again, taking his advice and grasping Thor's fat cock at the base and he sank onto him again.

"Use your tongue on the underside of the - Yes just like that~" Thor moaned again, his eyes fluttering half shut. It was a bizarre thing to direct Loki, knowing who he was. But it reinforced that in this chamber, it was just the two of them, together.

The king felt tears coming to his eyes as he worked his breeder’s cock. It was so much harder than he had realized and now felt some slight pity for the slaves he had service him before Thor came along. 

“Does it feel good?” Loki asked again, taking the fat member into his mouth and slurping, moaning around it, deep in his throat the way Thor did when he sucked him. “Do you like it?” 

Usually so sure of himself, Loki was rather insecure. Thor was the more experienced of them, and it made the king realize how valuable his breeder’s skills were. 

Thor nodded, the words he originally intending on saying coming out of his mouth as a low moan instead.

"Gods yes, Loki you are doing a~" he halted again when the king slurped his cock again, looking up at him for approval.   
"Fuck that's good," Thor moaned before he could rephrase it, but the king didn't give him a chance to correct himself before he was sucked back into the wet heat.

"Keep doing that--" Thor's eyes closed in pleasure when Loki hollowed his cheeks and his tongue swirled around the head of his cock.  
"Yes , Loki that feels so good-"

The king continued until his jaw began to ache, which wasn’t long after Thor was telling him he was doing a good job. 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, ashamed. “My jaw hurts...” 

Thor took him in his arms, kissing him and his jaw gently, and murmured he was more than happy with what his precious king had done for him. It made Loki flush, but more with pride than anything. 

“I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.” He whispered into his ear. “I want to do so much for you, sweetheart.” 

Thor chuckled, but when Loki looked at him with a brief expression of offer the blond just shook his head.  
"Loki, you already do bring me so much pleasure."

He put a finger to the king's lips when he opened them to tell Thor it wasn't what he meant.  
"I know. And I mean more than the sheer happiness you give me each day. Loki~" 

He shifted them so that Loki was laying down against the pillows and Thor was over him, but his expression remained.   
"Your body is a gift to me that I am privileged to worship. Divine duty and royal totals have nothing to do with it. I can't express the true pleasure I experience each time we join. And the intimacy we share, that is a pleasure of its own."

Thor kissed Loki, then again on his neck, licking and nibbling the spot there. "But.. If you want me to teach you, it would be my honor."

“Oh, please... Please, darling.” Loki begged, eyes closing in bliss as Thor continued to kiss and nip at his sensitive spots. “Please teach me to pleasure you.”

His hand was taken in Thor’s own and brought back down to his cock, and ‘touch me here’ was murmured in his ear. So the king grasped the heavy length in his hand again, and began pumping, adjusting as Thor told him. This was more exciting than any of the other times they had coupled for the fact that Loki was actually a very active participant in their actions. 

“Where shall I kiss you, darling?” Loki asked. Thor gave him a slightly confused look. “You know this spot under my jaw is sensitive... Do you have any such places?” 

Thor nodded in understanding, and he bit his lower lip in thought.   
It had been a while since he had thought about them, let alone paid them any attention.

"Here," Thor brought his fingers to his ear, ",and here," his hand slid down his muscled torso to the cut V on his lower stomach.   
Loki leaned leaned down when Thor moved his hand away. The locks of black hair that spilled over his shoulder pleasantly tickled and the breeder let out a soft breath when he felt the king's lips press against his heated skin.

Another kiss was next to it, and when Loki nibbled the spot it pulled another soft moan from the bigger man. His cock pulsed in Loki's hand, and he urged his hips up into it.

The sounds Thor was making urged Loki on even further. He nibbled at both ears, kissing behind them and grinning when Thor’s shoulders went up slightly. He kissed his way down, lips grazing over collarbones and defined muscle to kiss at the V Thor had indicated. 

“Ahh-” Thor moaned, and Loki smiled again. It made him beyond excited to hear Thor make sounds of pleasure under purposeful ministrations by the king. 

“You make such lovely noises, darling.” Loki murmured against his skin, taking a moment to suck on the thick cockhead again, pumping the shaft in time as he bobbed his head up and down. 

Thor groaned appreciatively, the sound louder than the others had been and his head dropped back down to the pillows in pleasure.  
"Loki~" he moaned, his hand coming up to thread into the dark tresses. "You feel so damn good," he encouraged and he could feel his climax starting to build softly.

They had never taken the time to truly play like this, and Thor realized that if it kept going like this, he would cum before he even entered Loki.   
"Loki," Thor said, and the king looked up at him but hadn't stopped. 

"Let me pleasure you now, lest I spill myself in your mouth."

The king blushed a lovely shade of pink and let Thor slide out of his mouth with a slight squeak. 

“Did I truly make you feel good?” Loki asked, straddling his breeder. He slide his cunt lips along Thor’s length and let out a low moan when the man’s hand reached down to toy at his clit. “I wish to make you feel wonderful, Thor.” 

He was flipped over as Thor rolled them, and his wrists were pinned down. His breeder wore a huge grin, and it made Loki smile as well. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, and they parted slowly. 

Thor kept Loki pinned with one hand, and the other rested on the king's hip. He savored the soft kiss, taking his time to explore the familiar space and his heavy cock pressed against Loki's thigh. 

He pulled away from his red lips to kiss down his neck, nibbling at the spot that gave the smaller man goosebumps. The breeder gave a small satisfied smile against his skin, and he hooked a hand under one of Loki's long slender legs and raised it above his broad shoulder.

Thor entered Loki with ease, keeping his pace slow so Loki would feel the full length and girth of his cock. He kissed the king's inner thigh when the smaller man let out a gasp at being filled after so long of nothing,

Loki's eyes shut for a moment, focusing on the feeling. Thor was keeping his body still, the way the man wanted and the king could do nothing but accept it gratefully. 

“Oh, darling!” He gasped again when Thor pushed in to the hilt. “Ohh!” 

More pretty sounds fell from his mouth when Thor began to move his hips, and pump in and out slowly of the king. Loki let out a whine, trying to move his hands to touch Thor, but the breeder wouldn't allow it.

Thor was at the hilt and he stayed there for a moment, able to feel Loki clenching impatiently around his cock. 

When the king arched up with urgency and another pretty whine, Thor leaned back over him and took a tit into his mouth, sucking rougher and keeping Loki's leg over his shoulder. 

The strained position made Loki even tighter as the breeder finally started moving inside him with heavy thrusts, leaving his entire self more vulnerable to Thor's skilled hand which rubbed and flicked his clit.

The king let out a strangled whine as he was forced to fold more in half, and he sobbed loudly as his clit was played with. 

“Th-thor!” He screamed when his g-spot was hit deeply, eyes rolling back as Thor pulled out, letting Loki squirt. The king panted loudly, sobbing again as Thor resumed his hard, deep thrusts. Another orgasm quickly built up and Loki let out another shriek of pleasure. He wiggled and writhed, trying his best to free himself so he could touch his breeder. 

“Let me touch you.” He begged, gasping as Thor ignored him again and kept fucking him. 

His lap was soaked with Loki's juices and the sounds that filled the chamber were wet and smacking and the breeder loved how it made Loki cry out. 

He let go of the king's hands long enough to bring his other leg over his shoulder as well, effectively lifting his entire lower body off the bed as Thor rutted. 

When Loki tried to grab onto him in a desperate attempt for gravity, Thor simply and easily pinned them down again.   
Denying the king what he wanted and giving him instead what he needed was deliciously erotic and the look of frustrated ecstasy painted on his face was stunningly sexy.

Thor growled above him and it sent a shiver through the king as he came again, his body convulsing with the force of it. Thor had no mercy in overstimulating Loki's body as he continued to thrust. 

“Please- please fill my womb.” Loki pleaded, eyes rolling back again, arching sharply up. “Fill me with your babies-" 

He was uttering nonsensical things over and over as he accepted what Thor was giving him, his voice hitching on particularly deep thrusts. 

Thor was completely within his his lust, the grunts and growls he gave challenging the volume of the king's begging. 

He leaned back, slamming himself up into Loki again and again as his silken walls clenched around him in convulsions. 

The breeder roared when he came, planting himself deep inside and stilling as the knot at the base of his cock swelled and thick jets of his seed spilled.   
He thrusted slowly, unable to move inside him very much, but rode Loki through his climax.

Loki's moan came out choked as his breeder knotted inside of him, and his body shook as it accepted Thor's seed. Without his heat, the knot hurt as it stretched him even more than he was used to- but it didn't hurt as much as it had when he gave birth to Eira. It was a pain Loki was willing to undergo again and again if it meant he could have children and couple with Thor. 

“Dar-ling-" He whined out loudly, his hips grinding down slightly. 

Thor gently let Loki's legs down, easing the tightness a little and he leaned down to kiss the sweet whine on his trembling lips. 

"Loki," he breathed and kissed him again, slowly peppering the king's lips and jaw until his knot disappeared enough to slip out of him with a soft grunt. 

He collapsed next to Loki, keeping the man in his arms and chuckling softly at the exhausted smile he gave the breeder.  
"That- was wonderful."

Loki's exhausted smile stayed on his face as he nearly fell asleep, but shifting, his leg touched a wet spot on the bed and he let out a small whine. Thor barked out orders and slaves filed in, while the breeder carried the king to a bath that was already being drawn up by a few more slaves. 

“I wish for you to have your own apartments, too.” Loki murmured sleepily, sighing in total bliss as he was carried into the warm bath. “So that you may have privacy if you desire, sweetling.” 

Thor was surprised at that. The breeder, and especially now as the royal breeder, was meant to stay in the king's chambers for whenever he so desired to be pleased or catered to.  
"You would give me a space of my own?" 

Thor sat Loki down on the built in bench in the bath, picking up one of the provided fresh cloths and soaped it. He hadn't had his own space since he was taken to the temple as a boy, since privacy was nothing a breeder would ever need when servicing.

But the thought of having a spot to make his own without infringing on Loki's was so thoughtful and kind that he couldn't resist kissing his sleepy lips again.

Loki smiled against the lips kissing his. 

“I would give you everything, Thor.” He answered, truthfully. “Everything I haven't already given you.” 

Thor cocked his head slightly in question.   
"Everything?" Because as far as the breeder was concerned, Loki had already done so. He was at the king's side again, and was given the honor of filling him with another babe, And Loki had sought the blond's pleasure and asked nothing in return.

Loki's eyes opened sleepily, and he smiled softly at the breeder. 

“Yes.” He breathed, and pulled Thor's head closer. “I would give you my heart, if you would have it.” 

Thor stopped, his pale eyes widening at Loki's words. 

His heart~

Thor couldn't form the words he wanted so he instead crashed their lips together, the energy and excitement behind it startling Loki a little before he melted into the passionate kiss.

"I would cherish it with the intensity of a sun." Thor grinned against his lips.

The king smiled again, and whispered what Thor so desperately wanted to hear. 

“I love you-" 

\---

Loki was laying back in the bed, panting. 

“It has both!” Declared the midwife, and Loki's head popped back up. “My king, here is our future queen.” 

Thor took the babe and handed her to Loki. A tear fell from his eye as he looked down at her beautiful pink face. The king held his little queen in his arms, and let out a sob. 

“Love-" He looked at Thor with wonder in his eyes. “What is her name?” 

Thor was grinning from ear to ear, proud tears in his eyes at their tiny sweet child.  
"Torill," he answered, and it was a name of graceful strength that Thor knew she would grow into. 

Thor kissed Loki on the cheek, brushing some of the sweat dampened locks from his face.   
"She is so beautiful, Loki,"

“Mama, mama-" Two little voices rang out. Eira was tugging along Eryka, who was moving her two year old legs as fast as she could to keep up with the three year old. Millie was right on their heels, carrying Saga, who was sleeping in her arms, just barely thirteen months old. 

“Children!” Millie admonished as the toddlers swarmed around Thor's legs, tugging on their papa’s clothes, shouting ‘papa’. 

“Shhh, little ones.” Loki said from the bed. “Your sister is very tired from her long journey.” 

“Where did she come from, mama?” Eira asked, grunting as Thor picked him up and set him on the bed, Eryka following right after. The little ones looked at the baby. 

“From mama’s tummy.” Loki said, and pursed his lips. Eira clambered up carefully and kissed his mama, and Eryka, so eager to copy her older brother, followed suit. 

"Careful now, doves, " Thor chided with a soft smile, "Mama is very tired and sore from the journey as well." Thor kissed the top of Loki's head and took Saga from a very grateful and stressed looking Millie.

"How?" Eira asked, looking from Loki to Thor, a look of slight concern. "Papa, did mama eat her?"   
That earned a laugh from the giant blond and he shook his head.

"No, sweet boy, mama didn't eat little Torill. But you will learn about babies when the time comes." He assured and held open his arm for Eira to climb on him, and Eryka tromped over raising her hands up as well.

"Up papa up!" She demanded and Thor scooped her up as well with the both giggling. Thor had learned quickly to be able to hold all three of their children at the same time, and Eira took his favorite place straddled behind Thor's neck and his little feet dangling over each shoulder.

Loki let out a little sigh, looking down at Torill. 

“Welcome to the family, little one.” He said quietly, then looked up at Thor. “She fits right in, doesn't she?” 

Her hair was a fluffy black tuft, and her eyes were green. She was Loki's heir through and through. But her smile already showed Thor in it. Again and again, with each birth, Loki had no idea how his heart could swell anymore to accommodate all the love he had for his children and their father. 

"She does," Thor's smile only widened when Torill cooed and curled her tiny little hand around Loki's finger. 

The breeder sat delicately with Saga in his arm on the chair he had been in through the whole delivery (when he wasn't standing from excitement of course), and Eryka settled herself happily on his lap while Eira remained on his perch, quite pleased with where he was.

It was everything Thor could have possibly dreamed of and more. Here, with the man he loved and loved him in return, surrounded by their beautiful children and spoiling them all absolutely rotten. 

It was the highest honor.


End file.
